Just A Dream
by enviedxl0ve
Summary: Literati. Song Fic. Jess joins the army. One Shot. Sad


Title - Just A Dream

Pairing - R/J

A/N - Sorry it took me so long to make a story/update! This is just something for me to apologize to you guys. I wrote it a while ago but never had the time to put it up!

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
All dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in her shoe  
Something borrowed, something blue_

He promised he would come back. He said he would come back in time for the most important time of the year, their wedding. The man whom she always loved, whom she cherished, her one true love.

People always said that she was getting married too early, that she was too young. But she couldn't care less. She was inlove. The day that he proposed to her had been the happiest night of her life, it was truly magical. She had wanted to go to her school prom desperately, her mother said it was to fulfill her high school experience. He hadn't asked her. She waited day after day for the time of him asking his girlfriend to the Stars Hollow prom, but that day never came. The next day, she went up to him and started getting aggravated. Why hadn't he asked her? Was he going to break up with her? Was this all a lie? All he did was pull her close and put his head on her shoulder. She could hear him take in a deep breathe and inhale her scent, she shivered. That's when she heard him.

"Wait for me tonight," he whispered, "Your house at 7."

She nodded into his chest and kissed him softly, pushing for nothing more. They broke apart and she looked into his eyes.

"Wait for me."

She waited all night at him to come. The clock ticked, and then the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it. There he was, wearing a suit and a tie that his uncle had probably let him borrowed. He looked handsome. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that he mother had sewn for her that ended at her knees, with her hair falling in soft waves down her heart-shaped face.

She asked him if they were going to prom, he shook his head as a 'no'. She asked him where they were going, he simply said that it was a surprise. The brunette grabbed her purse and walked out of the house, hand in hand with her boyfriend. They sat in his car and he put a blindfold on her. Even through her protests, he kept it on, truly wanting this to be a surprise. When they finally got to their destination, he carefully helped her out of the car, blindfold still on. She could hear music softly playing in the background and when he took the blindfold off, she gasped. They were at the bridge, the place where they had first kissed. The place where they finally found that they had feelings for each other. By the bridge, were three violen players softly playing. The bridge was decorated with flowers and candles everywhere. But there was one thing that caught Rory's attention. On the middle of the bridge was a table with two chairs. She looked into his eyes, they looked a little doubtful, not knowing if she would like it. She stood on her toes and crashed her lips to his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her. It was a sweet kiss, something to reassure him that this was perfect.

He walked her over to the table and took out the chair for her to sit, like a gentleman. They talked, they ate, they kissed and it was wonderful.

That's when it happened.

He got on one knee and whispered, "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

She replied.

"Yes."

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hands_

A month before the wedding, he had announced that he was going to join the army. Just like that, he said it directly. She asked him why, he said that he felt like he wasn't good enough for her. He wanted to be someone that made her proud of having. She tried hard to convince him that he was good enough, that he was perfect, just what he needed. But, he said that he had to. She sobbed into his arms but he said that there was nothing else he could do. Apparently, the applications were already signed and they were ready to welcome him into the army.

"I promise I will be here before the wedding. I love you."

xxx

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

It was the night before their wedding, and he hadn't shown up. Just then, she had gotten up to answer the phone which had been ringing annoyingly. It was the phone call, the one she had been dreading. The one that said that he had been shot. He was shot in the heart, the heart that belonged to her, but she couldn't save. She dropped the phone.

She fell to the floor. Her shoulders shaking as she sobbed hard. Her soon-to-be husband died, the one that she was going to marry the next day.

Xxx

_The preacher man said let us bow our head and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the sadest song that she ever heard  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oo and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart_

It was their wedding day.

She promised him that there would be a wedding. Even if he wasn't here, she intended to keep her promise. It was a beautiful wedding. There were red, white, and blue flowers everywhere, representing the country he fought for. To the left of the alter stood his best army friends, with their caps off and looking towards the ground. There were at least one hundred people in the church.

She put her veil down, covering her tear-stained face. The music started playing, and she started walking down the aisle, shoulders shaking as she quietly cried. Everyone stood up and could see behind the veil and felt great sympathy. As she reached the alter, she just couldn't take it. The young girl collapsed onto the floor and started crying. Her mother got up to help her but she said she was fine. She stood up.

She had to be strong, for him.

The trumpets started playing the national theme song and the congregation sang to it.

Truly, it was a beautiful ceremony.

Xxx

It was finally the day. The same army friends were there, just standing in front of his closed coffin. Everyone watched as the casket was slowly lowered to the ground.

Slowly.

So painfully slow.

Her broke her heart.

He would not be coming back to her. After all their wonderful years, after all the love, he just disappeared. She would never see him again. But she would always remain his. She would think about him every night and would never marry another man. He was her love, her dream, her reason for living. Even though he had passed away, she would always love him, never another man.

She looked at her ring, then at the rose in her hand. She threw them both into the grave and picked up the shovel to throw the dirt into it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a single tear fell and landed with her love.

"Rory." She turned around and saw her mother come behind her. She nodded and Rory took one last glance at the her man.

"I will always love you, Jess Mariano."

The young brunnette slowly walked away.

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_


End file.
